Railways
by ManyJinxes
Summary: Okumura Rin, the demon girl. Okumura Yukio, the prodigy. Their destiny was supposedly set on stone just like how Shiro Fujimoto was supposed to die. But what if a trick of change stopped all that? And it only took one little change. One different choice. Fem!Rin
1. Beginnings

Hello! ManyJinxes here! I love Ao no Exorcist and wanted to make a Fem!Rin story so here it is! I apologize if there are some Oocness.

Yeah.

**XxX**

In class 1-B a six-year-old girl was looking apathetically at the window and completely disregarding what her sensei was teaching, while on class 1-A her twin brother was probably soaking everything his sensei was talking about like a sponge.

At first glance nobody will ever think that they're twins. Nevermind the first glance, one wouldn't think they were related at all. One was physically strong and had an indomitable will and the other was frail and weak willed, some would point out that they weren't alike at all.

But they both care deeply for each other and love each other unconditionally, especially when the younger one was getting bullied his sister wouldn't need to think twice about interfering.

"Okumura Rin!" The teacher yelled. All of the teachers has an immense dislike to the elder sister and they enjoy on calling her out on her mistakes, no matter how cruel it might be she never complains which was probably one of the reasons they never stop.

"Are you even listening!?" The teacher quipped with a mocking sigh and was pleased with herself when she heard the snickers and giggles of the class.

Okumura Rin. Was an enigma to say the least, she doesn't care **about **taunts even if you degrade her she wouldn't even bat an eyelash but when her brother and her family's involved you better wish that you already have a reservation in the hospital because **nothing, NOTHING **can make her stop from beating you UP.

Okumura Yukio was the girl's younger brother. He was a soft-spoken and adorable child, some might say that he was a teacher's pet but no one could help not liking the child. Every adult and teacher alike want to protect the child **even **from his sister if needed to.

One might put it like this, that the younger brother was an angel and the elder sister was the devil.

But some forget that...

...

...

Good cannot exist without Evil. Darkness cannot exist without Light.

**«.XxxxxX.» **

_Few weeks later... _

"But! Yukio, the only reason I'm going is you!" exclaimed a pale adorable six-year-old with long navy blue hair. She was small, smaller than her brother even, but it only adds to her charm. And underneath her adorable exterior was a very strong girl that can lift things twice her size.

She was wearing a skirt since her brother and Dad convinced her that a _Field trip,_ of all things, should be something that you should prepare for and dress with your best clothing.

But, she can't see the point in wearing a skirt when it makes it hard to _move _and kick people's butts and the only reason she's wearing one right now is because she managed to settle on a compromise.

And that was under condition that she would wear _spandex shorts_ underneath.

She was currently wearing a black ruffled skirt and a white long sleeve button-up blouse and a black ribbon was tied around it's collar. She had a pair of black converse. Her long navy blue hair was on pigtails with black ribbons holding it.

Her younger twin brother was currently in bed, because of a flu on the _exact _same day of their field trip. They even managed to talk the teacher on letting them stay together in the same _bus! _

All for nothing.

"Nee-san I want you to go and have fun, Ne?" The brunette boy said in a soft tone.

"It won't be fun without you." Rin mumbled with a pout and was playing with the hem of her skirt.

_Flash! _

"Rin-chan is so adorable~!" A man with the clothing of a priest said all the while taking pictures with his camera.

The man had glasses with the chain adorned with beads and a cross. He had red eyes and light gray hair.

Ignoring the glare that was sent his way, Father Fujimoto kept taking pictures of his beloved twins.

_But, unfortunately... _

"-ice! Good pose! Keep it up! Adora- GAH! What was that kick for Rin-chan!?"

_Rin hates getting photographed... _

"OUCH! Don't step on my toes!"

_And being called '-chan'._

**.XxxX.**

"Papa? Will Yukio be alright?" Rin asked looking beside her to see her Dad and tilting her head like a puppy.

Shiro Fujimoto, The first and only Paladin, Meister of all five categories; Knight, Aria, Tamer, Dragoon and Doctor. Most importantly Adoptive Father of both Yukio and Rin, the children of Satan.

... was squealing 'manly' squeals in his mind when Rin called him Papa.

On the outside, he was wearing a small smile.

"Don't worry, Rin-ch..." Covering his mouth a chill went down his spine when he felt a glare.

"**What was that otou-san?**"

Ignoring the sudden change of calling, Shiro coolly ignored the sudden fear that appeared in the depths of his mind.

"No, no it was nothing." He said worriedly while idly scratching his cheek and for protective measures he moved away from the _freakishly _strong girl.

Shiro looked at his little girl, and a bashful smile made a way to his face.

"Yukio's strong, who do you think his sister is? He won't be beaten by a measly flu."

Rin stopped walking and faced her Dad. She gave him the biggest grin she could muster.

"Yeah!"

Shiro gave his own grin in return and patted Rin's head with affection.

"Well then, let's go wouldn't want to be late, do we?" Shiro asked with a smile and withdrew his hand from Rin's head.

"Yup!" Rin chirped and began walking side by side with her father wearing a smile that can rival the sun.

_Rin-chan's so adorable~! Too bad I can't go with her... _Shiro thought glumly and thought back on what happened this morning.

_Flashback_

_Loud stomping can be heard around the monestary, and Shiro guessed that it was the sound of somebody running. _

_"Who's running around?" Asked Shiro to one of clergymen._

_"We don't kno-"_

_BAM!_

_"PAPA!"_

_"Rin! What happened?!" Shiro asked worriedly and was fussing over Rin endlessly, looking like a blur._

_Rin looked __**afraid**__. And Shiro swore that that was one of the few times that he'd seen Rin scared._

_Her blue eyes were glassy and a heart breaking sob escaped her lips, which Shiro was sure that she tried to stop._

_And that was one of the few times Shiro Fujimoto felt so much negativity in himself. _

_Anger, for the person or thing that eved __dared to hurt __**his **__daughter. Pain, because -damn it!- his daughter was crying! And mostly disappointment in himself, because __**he **__was her father. And fathers were supposed to protect their children._

_Shiro can only blame himself for the face that Rin was showing. _

_And promised to himself that he would prevent that expression appearing on Rin's face again._

_"Yu-Yu-ki-io..." Rin said in between sobs and Father Fujimoto quickly carried Rin to their bedroom, ignoring the squaking sound that Rin made between her protests on 'being carried like a baby'._

_Father Fujimoto felt his lips twitch upward, even while crying she still has that fire that she inherited from her mother and Shiro knew that if they weren't in this situation he would've been full blown laughing._

_When they arrived at the twin's bedroom Shiro quickly went at the younger boy's side. Yukio was still in bed but, frankly, he looked horrible._

_He was sickly pale, and Father Fujimoto was sure that he has a runny nose. Shiro noticed a bucket by his side and judging by the smell, Yukio was vomiting, He looked at the trash bin in their room and noticed that it was near Yukio's bed and it was full of tissue paper._

_Noticing the thermometer at their bedside table and the wet towel on Yukio's forehead, Shiro concluded that he must have a high enough temperature that was most probably the cause of Rin's fear._

_Shiro moved the wet towel from Yukio's forehead and touched his forehead._

_Only to jerk his hand away from the boiling hot forehead of his son. Shiro thought that he saw burn marks on his hand and quickly hid them from Rin's eyes._

_A quiet cough was heard from the sick boy and Rin quickly moved her eyes to the brunette boy. Of course, not without throwing an inquiring glance at her father's figure and more specifically his hands._

_At times Fujimoto Shiro can't help but think of Rin's high observational analysis as a curse and a blessing of somesort._

_"Nee-chan?" a quite soft voice was heard from the sick boy. Rin quickly appeared at his line of sight and grasped the hand of her younger twin, even if she might have some burns later on._

_"What is it Yukio?"_

_"... I'm sorry." came Yukio's soft reply. Rin cocked her head in confusion while throwing a questioning glance at her Dad._

_He was confused too._

_And as if sensing the two's confusion Yukio quirked one edge of his lip. The situation would've been humorous, if not for that one little action brought a coughing fit to the younger child's body._

_"Yukio! Don't force yourself! You can apologize when your all in tip-top shape!" Rin proclaimed while holding her younger twin brother's hand on her own and graced him with a small soft smile. Yukio couldn't help it, he blushed from the sight._

_Father Fujimoto smiled at the twins and ruffled their hair. They were all wearing smiles and grins, happy about spending time together._

_Yukio glanced at a clock and luckily it was near him so he didn't need to move much, he promptly panicked._

_"Nee-chan! What are you still doing here! Your supposed to be in school already, for the field trip remember!" Rin looked surprised at her brother's panicking figure and before she knew it, her Papa already slung her on one of his shoulders and he kept screaming about clothes that would absolutely look adorable on her._

_A chill went down her spine._

_"Noooooo!" A moan was heard through out the monestary and the clergymen prayed for the soul that cried out such an anguished moan._

_Flashback End_

That was what happened a few moments ago. Now Fujimoto with Rin in tow were at The Twins' Primary School, ready to head out using the bus.

Rin was standing alone beside a bus with the doors open, her Papa talking to one of the teachers most probably asking the teachers to take care of her.

Rin elegantly snorted at the thought, her _teachers _going to take care of _her?_

They're more likely to cut their own fingers one by one.

The adorable girl shook her head to get rid of the bad thoughts and silently grimaced. She was positive that this Field trip would be terrible, with the capital 'T'.

**...**

After talking to the teachers Fujimoto Shiro couldn't help but silently fume about the way _**they **_talked about his daughter. Shiro just can't understand why people hate Rin and not Yukio by extension, but he was willing to bet it was because of her _bloodfather's _genes that manifested more on her than Yukio.

But needless to say those people were horrid and he was willing to bet that they wouldn't even care if she gets lost out there in Kyoto.

He sighed for the nth time and ran his hand across his hair, hopefully Rin wouldn't get in _much _trouble.

Because trouble just happens to like to look for her like a bloodhound.

**...**

Rin Okumura was nervous, though she would deny this vehemently later. This was actually the first time that she would be away from Yukio and her Papa for more than a few hours, she can't help but feel unnerved.

She kept shifting her weight and nervously fidgeted at her standing place, that was until somebody lifted her from behind.

"_Kyaa!_"

Rin blushed tomato red whether because of the _shout_ (because Rin would undoubtly break his bones if he ever suggested it was a squeal) or suddenly being lifted behind, Shiro didn't know and promptly hugged her tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you, Rin." He breathed softly and watch as her panicked face melted into one of fury and once again changed into a serene one but she couldn't hide the nervousness from her Papa who raised her.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Papa." She replied softly and hugged him back tightly. "Don't get into too much trouble when I'm gone!" Rin added playfully.

Shiro had to snort at that and ruffled her hair. "Please, half of those were caused by you."

"And the other half?" She asked using a smug tone happy that they were bantering normally and just enjoyed her Papa's presence to the fullest, already missing Yukio terribly.

Rin laughed at the scowl and halfhearted glare her Papa sent her and happy that he set her down on the ground, once more.

"Just take care of yourself out there kiddo. You can never be too careful." Shiro said seriously looking directly at her daughter's magnificent blue, _blue _eyes.

Rin shot her Dad a look but nonetheless nodded obediently and repeated the same thing too her Dad earning again another hair ruffle.

One of the teachers was waiting impatiently for the seven year old girl and kept shooting dark looks at the father and daughter pair which they ignored.

Rin noticed the time and smiled softly. "Well, I guess it's time for me to go..."

"We'll all miss you Rin." And with one last grin Shiro hugged his daughter and mumbled.

".. The two of you are growing so fast."

Rin grinned at the mumur of her Dad and couldn't help but reply.

"That means you're getting old too, Old Man!"

Father Fujimoto mocked glared at her and made shooing motions, Rin was about to board the bus but stopped momentarily and turned her head to look at him.

"Oh and Dad, the only reason I'm strong is because you raised me." Flashing him an embarrassed and shy grin the girl quickly boarded the bus, missing the smile full of love and pride her Dad was showing the world.

_'Here goes nothing..' _Thought Rin nervously and sat quietly at a seat that was supposed to be for two people.

**...**

Shiro waited for a while and only started to leave when the bus was already out of sight. He stiffened momentarily and was about to attack when a dog appeared.

A _dog _wearing a large _pink _ribbon of all things with _white _polka dots, he didn't need to check the Exorcist trinket to know that this _dog _was an Exorcist. Though that doesn't stop him from thinking that his choice of clothing was '_unique_' for lack of a better word.

He already saw him for a few times in this form and seeing him like this always leads to a snort of laughter.

"Ahh, Mephisto what brings you here?" Shiro questioned curiously and pocketed his hands.

The dog just looked at Shiro oddly with an almost raised eyebrow, like he couldn't believe this man was talking to a dog in broad daylight.

This led the priest to snort again and silently murmured. "I already checked our surroundings earlier, Mephisto. No need to keep yourself in that _form._"

The dog huffed like he was mildly offended and didn't like the way the priest said 'form'. The dog seemingly thinks this form is adorable, thank you very much.

Just to make sure the dog looked around carefully to see if what the man said was true and in an explosion of white smoke and some various confetti a man appeared in place of the dog.

The _man _if you could even call him that had clothes that would make you think of a _clown_. He had white jester-style pants with matching maroon pointed shoes and a white suit-shirt and undershirt with a cravat of the color pink and white polka dots, a white top hat also sat on his head with purple and pink around the base over a red lace and matching purple gloves. He was also wearing a cape worthy of Dracula only it was white in color with a violet underbelly, if that wasn't odd enough he had dark purple hair and the oddest forest green eyes.

Needless to say you would expect a carnival around somewhere when you see him.

Father Fujimoto didn't react at all and settled on staring on the horizon where the bus his daughter was riding has gone.

Shiro just sighed resignedly and quietly accepted the fact that since becoming an Exorcist no moment of his life has ever been _normal. _

Well, normal was overrated.

And there's also the fact that he was raising the children of Satan, one of them even having blue flames.

Which was currently sealed into a sword, named 'Kurikara'. Conveniently enough when Rin's flame was sealed into it, so did most demonic qualities that was supposed to have manifested when she was younger. And the Paladin would bet that if they _didn't _seal her powers back then she woud've been a _lot, lot _stronger, his daughter was already as scary enough as it is and just imaginig her getting back her real strength _always _brought a wince coupled with cold sweat.

The _man _was apparently quite irritated by the fact that the priest was ignoring him, so he decided to answer Shiro's earlier question.

"What? I couldn't visit my fellow Exorcist?" The man called 'Mephisto' said and then he suddenly donned a smirk when he heard a snort of laughter beside him.

But Mephisto quickly went to business, which concerned a certain twin that was under the care of the Paladin.

"He can see demons." There was no question in the green haired man's tone, it was just like he was stating a fact. Shiro frowned at this and sighed.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Me? I think you have it all wrong, Shiro. It's 'What are you going to do?'." Mephisto smirked and continued his tirade. "I do not have any influence to your _son, _only _you _can decide what's better for him."

A laugh erupted from him. "Though I wonder what's the wiser choice? Letting him think he's only seeing things or let him actually be an exorcist?" Mephisto tapped his chin seemingly thinking about it.

A wicked gleam appeared in his forest green eyes and an amused smile can be seen on his lips.

"This will be _interesting._"

Shiro not knowing what to say after all that moved to another topic.

"So why are you _really _here?" The Paladin questioned not believing that the man was here for that reason.

An exasperated sigh escaped the greenhead's lips.

"That hurts Shiro-chan-" Here a tick mark appeared at _Shiro-chan's _temple. "-why can't you just believe me?" Mephisto was wearing a dejected and hurt face saying all this.

But then a sinister smirk appeared at his face when Shiro was about to bump his head.

"But if you must know I simply wanted to know if my _little sister _was doing well."

Shiro stopped breathing halfway and Mephisto quickly disappeared leaving a bewildered, disturbed and utterly stupefied Paladin behind.

"WHAT!? MEPHISTO GET BACK HERE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT! MEPHISTOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**XxX**

Bad? Bad? Good?

-MJ


	2. Knowing

Hello! I would like to thank those who reviewed, favorited and followed. Thank You!

Concerning the pairing I don't know yet so just PM me or review what pairing you would like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist or any of its characters.

**xXx**

The ride was as uneventful as possible but once in a while Rin was positive some of the people inside the bus was glaring at her, like she was the dirt under their shoe.

But luckily she was quite used to it so the prickling feeling she always felt when she was sure somebody was looking at her was ignored.

More or less Rin was excited in the fieldtrip, this was actually the first time she got out _out._ Though she was quite nervous since Yukio wasn't by her side, she felt somewhat empty.

Watching the scenery outside the window Rin could hardly contain her grin and bounce at the balls of her feet, she was so excited!

Then she felt it, a paper ball bounced against her head and she quickly turned to glare at the person only to be pelted by more paper balls.

Angered Rin was about to snap to five of her grademates, three boys and two girls, when the _teacher _conveniently caught sight of the mess around her.

And with a look of dawning horror Rin realized that the _teacher _would jump to conclusions. She can't really blame her though, she was sure that she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

The teacher was fuming and Rin thought her nostrils flared in the most unattractive way possible.

"_YOU!_" The woman screeched and Rin thought she might've gone deaf for a second there.

"Yes?" Rin squeaked unsurely, she thought that maybe the teacher would be more careful blowing up. There were parents!

"_You-_" the woman started and a funny growling sound erupted from her throat, then she calmed herself down and glared at the blue-haired child. "-are probably the most _horrid _child I have met! Look at the mess you've done!"

Rin flinched not out of fear but because what _she _said was a blow to her self-esteem and a bitter feeling of resentment erupted from out of nowhere.

'_There wasn't even that much of a mess!' _Rin thought miserably and looked around her.

Oh!

_Oh!_

"Those good-for-nothi-" Rin muttered quietly not wanting the woman to hear the _names _she called those _children._

Because apparently they just didn't throw paper balls at her, there were some chips here and there, some plastic wrappers and plastic bottles, and know she knew what the wet gooey thing was it was actually slime! And it just splattered at the window!

"What do you have to say for yourself!" The woman demanded shrilly. Not noticing the glances that were thrown their way by the parents on the bus and the snickering of the children.

Embarrassment flooding her system Rin blushed a red thick blush and squirmed uneasily at her seat.

"_Well_!?"

"I'm sorry." Rin answered without a stutter but it seemed to make the _teacher _more angry.

"_Sorry!? Sorry!-_" The banshee started screaming shrilly. "-Is that all you can say for yourself? Well, is it?!"

Rin winced at the sound and wondered why no adult or parent was standing up for her. Ignoring the irate woman for a while she listened on the conversations around the bus.

"_-poor child-_"

"_Don't mind it. Don't you recognize her? It's the demon girl._"

"_Oh, is that so. Nevermind, then. Have you heard of the sale..._"

Rin felt her throat became dry.

"_What's the shouting at the back for?_"

"_Don't mind them, Driver-san. It was probably the demon again._" A sneer.

"_Really?_" Doubt.

"_Yes, there was this one time..._"

Rin felt a prickle in her eyes. '_Nobody will ever believe me outside.' _Rin thought bitterly and tried her hardest not to cry which she succeeded at.

She just redirected her attention once again to the _teacher _who was now sighing. Rin watched as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I wish it was your brother who was here, instead of _you._"

The last straw. Rin thought she heard a snap somewhere and she was about to let out all her frustrations, when it alll became a blank.

She _couldn't _hear anything.

Rin opened her eyes only to gaze at a dark abyss and a small wave of uncertainty went through her.

She was about to speak or maybe shout to the world what was going on but then a _clown _appeared.

Rin burst out laughing. She couldn't help it the man's clothes were _ridiculous_! Rin didn't notice it but she felt a lot better than before.

Though the man looked slightly miffed, to her much further amusement. But if you looked closer in the forest green eyes of the man, you can see the fondness and love in the green orbs.

He summoned a chair that resembled a throne and waited for Rin to regain her bearings.

Rin's laugh gradually became giggles and dissolved into small hiccups. She smiled at the man and apologized.

"I'm sorry, for laughing at you like that." She said with a bow though she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

The man just made a gestured of dismissal and summoned a smaller version of the chair he was seating on. He shrugged and decided to summon a table, tea, and biscuits as well. He had a feeling that this was going to take long.

Rin not knowing what to do, just stood there fidgeting slightly and thinking what to do if you don't know where you are.

Admittedly she was in an _abyss_, Rin was sure there was no book about this, pondering about it slightly she decided to ask Yukio if there are books about _abysses._

Mephisto watched his sister (or _half-_sister, really but he wasn't really one for details) amusedly and quietly wondered why she isn't panicking, this wasn't a normal occurence after all.

He cleared his throat and smiled warmly at her. "Hello! Why don't you take a seat?" Mephisto gestured to the chair opposite to him.

Rin feeling no bad intentions from the man seated herself at the chair and watched as he poured tea for her and himself.

Mephisto's mind was going a mile a minute. He of course already had a plan on how he'll meet her sister, but now that he actually saw her his mind came up with a blank.

Admittedly, this wasn't on the plan but he was always good with improvisions. Though Mephisto has to wonder what happened actually to make his little sister almost summon her _flames _unconsciously.

Well, he had time.

Rin being not good with silence decided to break it with a question that has been bugging her ever since she saw the man.

"Who are you?" Rin asked curiously, blinking her blue eyes.

Mephisto stilled at the question weighing pros and cons whether he should tell his real name or not. He brought the cup of tea to his lips and sipped a small amount, still pondering on what he should do.

Deciding not to, Mephisto opened his mouth about to say his alias of somesort but he made a mistake. He looked into her little sister's eyes.

So naive, trusting, _beautiful_ and and so _blue_. He can't see any imperfections in his little sister, to him she was perfect.

'_This must be how Shiro feels-_' Mephisto thought and mentally shook his head. '-_I must be going soft._'

Though it was a problem seeing he can't lie to her, Mephisto was certain his _Father _would be having a laugh if he heard about this. Lying came easily to him.

Apparently, not this time.

He sighed knowing when he lost a fight and admitted to himself and only _himself, _that he most certainly loved his little sister.

Something that he wouldn't reveal to anybody else, even in the most dire situation.

"Samael, my name is Samael." Mephisto replied quietly but added almost jokingly with a wink. "But you can call me Mephisto-nii! Rin-chan!"

Rin ignoring the fact that somebody called her '-chan' furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and Mephisto was doing everything in his power to _not _hug his sister to death.

"Why would I call you '-nii'?" Rin asked thoroughly bewildered. '_Who would want a demon as his little sister?_' She thought bitterly with sadness not so far of.

Mephisto blinked cursing himself inside his head and decided to tell the truth and _everything_, _his _sister deserves to know. Because he was sure that Shiro was already telling everything to her younger twin brother, Yukio, this was just _fair _in _his mind_.

"Now Rin I'm going to tell you something of great importance, okay?"

Rin hearing the seriousness of the man's tone listened and hanged on every word he was about to say.

Mephisto satisfied that _his _sister was _nothing _like her other brothers, on her Father's side of course, internally jumped in glee when Rin's attention was on him alone.

"Now, -" Mephisto began. "-I know that Shiro probably told you something terribly farfetched when you asked about your birth, correct?"

Rin thought about this for awhile and remembered one of the things her Dad told her about them coming from a watermelon, and frowned she knew he wasn't telling the truth (because a watermelon? _Really?_) but she also knew there must be a reason.

There were always reasons why adults didn't tell kids things, mostly for their own good.

But Rin just nodded which Mephisto took as a sign to continue.

"Truthfully, Shiro and I were the ones who found you with your mother. Now this isn't much of a problem but your heritage was one." The purpleheaded man confessed.

"My heritage?" Rin asked doubtful she wasn't one of those long-lost princesses or something, right?

"Yes, your heritage." Mephisto repeated solemnly and took a sip once more from his teacup.

"Though before we go there, do you believe in demons?" Mephisto inquired _almost _lazily.

He was surprised when Rin actually rolled her eyes. "You mean the evil that exists within people's heart? Because if it is Tou-san already told us about it, lot of times actually."

Mephisto blinked (he's been doing that a lot) once again and erupted in laughter. "Hahaha! Exists- in - people's- hearts-?" He repeated between bouts of laughter.

Rin not seeing what he was laughing at blinked owlishly and tilted her head like a puppy. Wondering what she did to offend somebody up there in Heaven that she'll be stuck with a _clown. _

A nice, amusing and truthful clown that's actually telling her everything she wanted to know but a _clown _nonetheless.

Wiping the tears that accumulated in the corners of his eyes Mephisto internally made notes to make use of everything his _imouto-chan_ was saying for possible teasing material or maybe even blackmail material to the Paladin.

"Ah, I apologize I haven't laughed like that for a long time." Mephisto informed still feeling the need to laugh or snicker at the Paladin's words.

Rin pouted still not knowing what was so funny and Mephisto gleefully noted that he had seen that pout often in the face of the young Amaimon, now often known as The King of Earth, whilst he was the same age, in demon terms at least.

"Let's get back on track shall we? While those may exist, Rin, I'm talking about a different _being._" Mephisto spoke carefully making sure that the girl understood his words and seeing that she was indeed listening he decided to continue.

"You see, there exists two worlds Assiah and Gehenna. Assiah is where you were before I summoned you here, it's the human world so to speak. While Gehenna is the opposite, it's where demons live." Mephisto looked at his imouto seeing her disbelieving face he decided to change that.

He snapped his fingers and a small door appeared beside him roughly the size of Mephisto's hat if not smaller. The door opened to reveal a small figure with big ears and horns having golden eyes and wearing mitts and an apron around his waist.

"This is Ukobach." Mephisto revealed grandly and was pleased at the expression showing on the face of his imouto-chan.

His appearance surprise Rin but not in a bad way actually Rin thought he was adorable. She was in a complete state of amazement.

Setting Ukobach on the table Mephisto continued talking. "This is a demon."

Rin just looked surprised. "But he looks _adorable_!" She protested pointing a finger at Ukobach but quickly stopped remembering her manners.

"Yes, a demon's appearance may be like that-" Mephisto glanced at Ukobach. "-but don't be fooled. No matter what they look like there's a reason why they are demons."

Rin absorbed what she was hearing like a sponge, because this was by far more interesting than anything they have ever tried to teach in school.

Happy that Rin was believing him Mephisto mentally applause himself and sipped some tea and his sister suddenly piped up a question.

"Where are we then?"

Arching an eyebrow at Rin's direction, Mephisto couldn't help but applaud at his sister's demeanor and decided to answer.

"We are in neither." At Rin's confused expression Mephisto continued. "This is somewhere in the middle, so to say. Actually only I can open the path to this place. Even the King of Gehenna, Satan, cannot enter this place."

"How?" Rin asked ignoring the last part of what Mephisto said.

Here Mephisto grinned and set his cup of tea down. He snapped his fingers and the table and everything on it including Ukobach disappeared, only for clocks of various designs to appear behind him.

"I am the King of Time, Samael!" Mephisto exclaimed grandly and he could feel the thrum of pride inside of him when Rin looked at him in awe. Here he grinned once again and proclaimed. "I'm the one who rules time and space."

Rin took a deep breath and asked a question all the while dreading the answer. "Satan's real?"

Here a somber air covered Mephisto and answered the question with a simple. "Yes."

Rin can feel herself shaking and felt _scared_, it was one thing for demons to exist but for the _King? _She could barely think of what _he _can do but Rin knew one thing for sure, whatever _he _would do it wouldn't be good.

Rin felt Mephisto hug her and settled her on his lap.

"No worries Rin I wouldn't let him do anything to you."

And for that moment Rin believed him with her whole heart never doubting him.

Once she felt alright Rin shot Mephisto a sheepish smile conveying her emotions and Mephisto merely smiled in return.

Mephisto sighed gravely knowing that the next revelation would shock her sister, he set his chin on her head and hugged her tightly.

"You see Rin, you have demon blood running through your veins."

And all of a sudden Rin couldn't breath she felt complete and utterly cold even with the warmth that her Mephisto-nii was providing.

Because in the back of her mind, it all made _sense. _She could barely suppress her tears.

Because _she's _a _demon! Everything, every name that she was called. It was _true!

That was what tear her heart apart and she couldn't take it anymore she _cried._

And Mephisto would've done anything, _anything _so that he didn't have to hear a heart wrenching sob from his sister. Knowing that right now she needed comfort Mephisto only hugged her tighter and promised to himself that his sister, Rin Okumura, wouldn't cry like that again.

"Rin whatever anybody says your blood doesn't dictate who you are." Mephisto muttered in Rin's ear. "You're the one who decides who you'll become."

"But! Everybody's right! I am a monster, I'm a demon girl!"

If this was in any other situation Mephisto would've snorted at the name because she was most certainly a demon _girl_ but knowing that this was serious he fought the urge to snort.

But Mephisto suddenly narrowed his eyes a _monster? _His sister a _monster? _If those humans were calling this _innocent _girl a monster of all things then clearly they were the _monsters._

He tucked this information in the corner of his mind and focused his attention on his imouto instead.

"Rin, you are _not _a monster." Mephisto said sternly removing his chin on her head, Mephisto looked at Rin's face fighting the urge to hunt those humans who called his sister a monster down and kill them in the most painful way.

"You hear me? You. Are. _Not. _A. Monster." Mephisto stated carefully not moving his eyes away from his sister's own orbs.

Already feeling the child's rising protest he shushed her and continued talking.

"You know, I'm a demon too. Am I a monster?"

Rin ceased her tears for a moment and looked at Mephisto's face clearly bewildered. "You are?" She mumbled quietly.

Mephisto didn't bat an eyelash. "Yes."

"But! But! You aren't like a monster at all!" Rin immediately protested. Sure he was wierd and a _clown _but he was probably as awesome and kind and nice as her Tou-chan!

If Mephisto were to hear that from anybody else he would've feel offended but knowing that Rin meant well he just chuckled.

"There are good and bad demons as well. Just like humans Rin. Not all of them are bad nor are all of them are good." Mephisto pointed out.

In that instance Rin understood completely. "So, it's just like that? Not all demons are bad?"

Mephisto just nodded and his face softened when he realized that Rin wasn't crying anymore.

"Was Kaa-chan a demon?" Rin mumbled nervously her palms sweating.

"No. It was your Blood Father."

"Oh." And in that instance Rin cared less, in her opinion she only had one father, one papa and that was a priest by the name of Shiro Fujimoto.

"He left us then." It wasn't a question but Mephisto nodded nonetheless.

"Kaa-chan's dead isn't she?" Rin questioned once again but this time she was thankful for the woman and Rin loves her too, because Rin knew that her Mom had a choice to give birth or not to. And she was grateful to her Mom even though her life sucks she still has important people in her life that she loves immensely.

Mephisto nodded once again and decided to tell who her _real _father was when she was ready.

"But what about Yukio? Is he one too?"

Mephisto shook his head and answered. "He isn't. Let's just say that the demon blood didn't run as strongly in him as it is in you."

Rin was just glad her brother didn't have to go through this and was content.

She caught sight of something shining on her Mephisto-nii's clothes and asked what it is.

"This?" Mephisto questioned amused and twirled his Exorcist's pin around his fingers. "It's an Exorcist pin. An exorcist is one who fights evil demons or something the like."

Here Rin's eyes sparkled. "Really? Then I want to become an exorcist!"

Still amused Mephisto asked why.

"Because I-I-" Rin faltered not really knowing what brought her to say that but then she remembered her family, her dad, her brother even the clergymen and she continued on determined. "I want to protect the people close to me from demons."

Mephisto was actually having a hard time not laughing because who would've thought that the daughter of the King of Gehenna be an _exorcist? _He could barely suppress his gleeful laughter.

But outside Mephisto just smiled at his sister and ruffled her hair ignoring her protests.

**XxX**

"Are you sure? I could take you home you know." Mephisto asked worriedly because this was his sister _damn it!_

"I'm fine." Rin rolled her eyes at her Mephisto-nii's mothering. But still she was happy that other than her dad and younger brother somebody cares about her.

But still she couldn't believe the power that he has. Gazing at the inside of the bus Rin saw nothing moving like their movements were paused and the _teacher _was in the exact same position as when Mephisto summoned her.

Mephisto just looked at his work smugly and can't stop the thrum of pride that went through him when his sister was in awe of his work.

Still he couldn't help but think that he forgot something _important._

"See you later?" Rin questioned nervously but brightened up when a smile was sent her way.

And just like that she returned to her spot on where the _woman _was scolding her and Mephisto went his way still trying to remember what he forgot and bid farewell.

Then everything started moving again the _teacher _was screeching again but Rin felt better knowing that she was different. And she'll prove it if needed.

**XxX**

Somewhere in True Cross Academy Mephisto remembered what he forgot and resisted banging his head on his desk.

_I was supposed to ask what made her summon her flames unconsciously!_

**xXx**

Yeah... Hope you liked it. And I've always liked a brotherly!Mephisto especially since Rin is a girl here. In my opinion Mephisto would probably involve himself more when he has a sister and probably his _only _sister.

Sorry if he's out of character.

Bad? Good?

Review!

MJ


	3. Befriending

Once again I Thank You for all the Favorites, Follows and Reviews that you have given. And I apologize for the late update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist or any of its characters.

So remember, for the pairing review!

**XxX**

Rin seriously wondered who hated her up there because it was just her luck that she got lost, in the middle of Kyoto.

She grimaced and furrowed her eyebrows.

'_Maybe, I should've accepted Mephisto-nii's suggestion._' She thought helplessly knowing it was too late, Rin even pondered at the thought of Mephisto appearing at her command but that sounded a little arrogant and pompous and she didn't like that.

(Somewhere a certain purpleheaded principal sneezed and a sudden thought of '_I will._' erupted in his mind, which he ignored thinking it was just him being well _more sillier _than usual.)

(Later when he will realize that it was a possible form of asking for help that _his sister _made. He will beat himself up over it and cry. Which he will later on vehemently deny.)

Rin being the brave girl she is decided to just roam around till she spots someone familiar and walked along the streets.

That was the scene that Ryuji 'Bon' Suguro saw.

A girl about his age being picked on by the local Kyoto kids. Though he had to admire the girl for not fighting back when they verbally attacked her. He was currently half hidden behind the trunk of a tree and currently decided the pros and cons of appearing right now or later.

While Bon was thinking about it that was when the kids said something irreversible.

"-your family must be devi-" The snot nosed boy didn't continue since he saw a frightening sight.

Because seven year old girls can't possibly break _stone _lanterns with a punch and Bon stood frozen in his spot when he was about to intervene.

Rin peeked through her bangs barely stopping her fury from punching the boys and Bon looked intently at the navy blue eyes that were burning brightly barely stopping his awe from the beautiful sight.

"What did you say?" Rin asked with a voice shaking from rage and the boys did something smart, they ran away.

Watching them run away minutes ticked by and Rin sat there miserably tucking knees under her head and covering her face.

She couldn't believe it, she, she, _she _almost _hurt _those _kids! _

(Rin was ignoring the fact that she was riled up and it was mostly their fault.)

And that wasn't what scared her the most, Rin _knew _she could hurt _anybody_, her _blood _made sure of that and she wouldn't know what to if he gravely injured somebody.

What, _what if _somebody _dies _because of _her?_

And with that thought in mind her eyes watered up but she refuses to cry _again _and stubbornly stopped her tears from falling.

Bon stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do, give him scriptures to memorize? Easy. Give him guys to beat up? No problem.

Give him a girl about to cry? He'd rather get a zero on a test than _that_.

Bon grimaced and made up his mind. He took slow steps in approaching Rin like she was a wounded animal.

Rin knew that somebody has been watching the _exchange _since earlier, she just thought that it was probably one kid enjoying watching other kids get bullied either that or the kid was too cowardly to interfere.

She actually never expected for the boy to come over, and awkwardly trying to calm her down.

"Um, hi?" Bon winced at what he said mentally berating himself on why he started with _that._

Rin only offered a shrug in return and stayed there sitting on the stone path.

Bon just stood there not knowing what to do and even wondered why the _hell _did he show himself. Right now the girl's probably terrified of either boys in general or boys that grew up in Kyoto. Sadly, he was both.

Rin hating silence was about to speak and Bon apparently not doing well with the silence decided to speak the same time Rin did.

"Did-"

"Sorry-"

They stared at each other for a while gazing at each others eyes and promptly burst out laughing, breaking the silence into a more comfortable atmosphere.

When their laughs slowly came to a stop, Rin shot Bon a grin and Bon returned it with a half-smile.

Bon cleared his throat and looked sheepishly at the girl. "Sorry, 'bout earlier. It's just that, I don't really know how to deal with girls."

"Girls in general or girls that are about to cry?" Rin asked with a teasing smile on her face which Bon scowled at.

He sighed and crouched beside Rin looking resolutely at the horizon.

"Look I really am sorry." Bon apologized yet again and Rin's irritation was steadily growing at his repetition. Rin sighed in return too tired and hungry to be angry at him.

"Stop." Rin ordered softly and turned to face Bon. "It wasn't your fault anyway."

Bon was about to open his mouth again to say something but Rin cut him off.

"And if you insist in being sorry, you can feed me." Rin said with a grin and Bon stopped mentally thinking about it. And just like that a growl was heard.

Bon was startled out of his wits and stood up from his crouch and panicked.

"What was that?" He asked in a frenzy. But Rin instead of being panicked looked sheepish with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"That was probably my stomach." Rin amended while patting her stomach for emphasis.

Bon looked startled but let out a laugh and smiled. "You're seriously hungry aren't you? I thought that that thing you call a stomach was a bear." He snorted.

Rin blushed harder and leveled a glare at the boy. He raised his arms up in surrender and chuckled to himself.

"Com'on let's get you some food." Bon stood straight and offered a hand to Rin so she could get up, Rin not knowing what to do with the act of kindness blinked owlishly at the offered hand.

Bon frowned in return only for it to become a smile a second later, he reached for Rin's hand surprised at the softness of the skin.

He felt his cheeks warm up and smiled awkwardly at the girl who was marveling silently, nobody other than Yukio and Tou-san wanted to hold her hand before.

The grin on her face was blinding and Bon didn't have the heart to let go of her hand. And Bon noticed her bagpack for the first time.

It was _adorable_, but it's not like he was gonna say it outloud. It had the same shade of blue as her hair and had kitten ears with black buttons for its eyes, the mouth in place was an 'X'.

He felt uncomfortable with his own plain bag. But Bon had a feeling that the girl beside him didn't care at all.

They were walking in a comfortable silence that was broken by Rin.

"I haven't introduced myself yet." Rin stated with a grin. "My name's Rin Okumura, Hajimemashite."

Bon stilled and returned the grin with a smile of his own. "Ryuji Suguro."

And just like that a bond of friendship was forged, that will hopefully stay strong.

**XxX**

Bon wasn't so sure of inviting Rin to eat at his house anymore. He wasn't even sure how she would react if he heard the whispers of him being the Child of the Cursed Temple, Bon was hoping that he would have friends outside Shima and Konekomaru.

Not that there was anything wrong with them, Bon just wanted a change. And he decided that telling Rin now then later would be beneficial for the both of them.

This way he would know if she still wanted to be friends, with him.

"Rin.." Bon trailed off softly. Rin somehow insisted on being called Rin instead of the much more polite 'Okumura-chan', he was given a glare when he called her '-chan' and she said being called '-san' made her feel old.

So Rin would have to do. That and Bon was happy that he didn't have to say Okumura it was a mouthful to say the least and he wanted to think that it was like a sign of their friendship that was made in such a short time.

"Hmm? What is it Suguro?" Rin asked and stopped walking to look Bon at the eye. Bon was amused that she had to tilt her head just to see his face so she could look directly at his eyes.

It wasn't like Bon was tall, it was just Rin was short. She could barely reach his ears actually.

Rin feeling the amusement of Bon gave out a huff and crossed her arms looking at anything but him.

Bon shuffled his feet and gave a deep breathe. "Well, ya see... There are rumors 'round these parts-" Bon was cut off by Rin.

"Rumors." Rin said flatly with an unimpressed look. "I don't believe in rumors."

Bon felt a lot better but it was more than that and he pinched his nose. "Do you know the 'Blue Night'?"

Rin tilted her head a sure sign she didn't know. Bon gave a sigh.

"Well you'll probably think I'm crazy, but demons are real I mean real, real. Not legends." He continued and trailed off when Bon just saw Rin nodding obediently.

Bon just stood there in shock not knowing how to react it isn't everyday people accept the truth about demons, he expected a denial of somesort an incredulous look with a tone of disbelief.

He most certainly did not expect this.

"And the evilest and most vile of them Satan is real." Bon stated carefully, well as careful as one can when talking about the Ruler of Gehenna and the most well-known devil in the bible.

Rin froze uncharacteristically and her breathing became erratic but she managed to calm herself down. "I know."

Bon noticing her discomfort decided to end it quickly, he tightened his fists and his face darkened one not befitting of a child.

"The Blue Night..." Bon started solemnly while looking at the setting sun. "...was something that happened years ago that took the lives of many exorcists." He stopped and gazed at Rin noting her horrified expression but he continued.

"My Pops was young then but he managed to survive but the others priests of our temple weren't so lucky." Bon stated darkly clenching his fist further.

He let go of his grip but still looked at the sun with sadness not even bothering to mention the beauty of the purple, orange sky which was slowly darkening.

"Since then our temple has been called cursed and me? I'm called the 'Child of The Cursed Temple' but Pops has it hard. We don't even know if the temple will survive anymore." Bon felt tears prickling his eyes but he refused to cry in front of his, hopefully, new friend.

Rin didn't know how to react. Will her new friend accept her even though she's half-demon? So she stood there unmoving with thoughts clouding her head.

"That's why I, I'm going to defeat Satan." Bon exclaimed proudly with a gleam in his eyes and he was waiting for the chuckles that usually followed after his proclamation.

Instead on Rin's face was a look of serenity and a small grin, she might not know how her friend might react but she sure will support him even if he was to shun her.

Afterall that was what friends were for even if it's entirely one-sided.

Bon shuffled his feet not knowing what to do next but there was a blinding smile on his face happy that for once somebody was by his side encouraging his dreams.

"You know Rin we should get going, Kaa-san would have my head if I'm not back yet." Bon admitted sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

So of they went walking across the road like the children they are with smiles, talks and noises that can bring smiles to any adult's face.

**XxX**

Standing in front of a Ryokan by the name of Toraya, Bon was making last preparations for Rin's meeting with his family.

"Ya see, were pretty tight-knit even if we aren't related by blood. So in the inn were like family." Bon admitted with an ounce of embarassment which was shown by the tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Sugoi! That's like our church!" Rin proclaimed with pride an tilted her head a little to the side. "Does that make you a 'Bon-Bon'?"

Bon's ears turned bright red and he ignored the question not wanting to answer it. He opened the door and shouted a tentative. "Tadaima!"

"Bon you're back?" Somebody behind the counter asked and Rin started giggling in response.

Hearing the giggling Kinzo Shima a black haired brown eyed boy peeked over the counter and a teasing smile was on his face.

Kinzo was about to open his mouth when Bon cut him off. "Do you know where Kaa-san is?" He asked desperately hoping that the 10 year old would just let them be.

Kinzo thoroughly put off just gazed at Bon with an unimpressed look. "I think the Okami-san is in the kitchens. And who're you?"

Not at all intimidated at the piercing look that was sent at her direction, Rin just smiled cheekily and with a bounce on her step introduced herself with a salute.

"Rin Okumura at your service!" Kinzo just smiled amusedly at the girl and returned the salute.

"Kinzo Shima, the dashi-" Bon stepped on his foot impatiently and leveled him with a glare. Ignoring the yelp that the boy emitted Bon was about to head to the kitchens when Kinzo gripped his shoulders.

"No worries, Bon." Kinzo said cheerily with a dark atmosphere and Bon didn't notice the way his temple was throbbing. "I'll go get Okami-san."

Bon thoroughly bewildered blinked a couple of times and scratched his cheek when Kinzo ran quickly to the kitchens, he didn't even have the time to stop him.

Bon turned around and looked at Rin happy to see that she wasn't scared off, but instead she looked thoroughly at the inside of the inn with a look of awe and childish excitement.

Bon smiled softly at her and it soon dropped of when he heard the sound of his mother's voice. "Ryuuji! What's this I hear about a girl?! You didn't even have the guts to go through the backdoor to tell me!? Huuuh!?"

Rin blinked owlishly at the voice and a wistful smile was on her face, she could almost imagine her Papa saying those words albeit with some differences and Rin was sure her father would be crying those words out with tears not the same fierceness as Suguro's mother does.

Her Papa was idiotic that way. But Rin still loves him nonetheless.

Bon was actually turning as pale as snow and he vowed to get revenge on the boy who dared play this trick on him.

What Rin saw when Bon's mother emerged from the hallway was a beatiful lady with the same brown eyes as Bon did as well as the same face just more feminine and Rin noted that her hair was artfully crafted into a bun.

Kinzo just watched the scene with growing amusement and beckoned the blue haired girl to come to his side, afterall Kinzo didn't want the girl to see the scary sight of Torako Suguro in full mother bear mode.

"Will Suguro be alright?" The chibi asked worriedly, as Kinzo now named her, and threw an amused look at her direction.

"'Course Bon'll be alright!" Kinzo replied with a mischievous grin and looked at the girl more closely. She was a pretty little thing and Kinzo had no doubt that she'll grow up to be a bombshell.

Still she was still young so her father still has all the time in the world to prepare some sticks to fend off boys with.

(Somewhere in Tokyo a gray haired an red eyed man sneezed while teaching his son to exorcise demons.)

Knowing from experience that Bon's Mom enjoyed nagging him Kinzo made the wise choice to whisk Rin Okumura, AKA Chibi, away to introduce her to the others.

'_This will be fun._' Kinzo Shima thought with a grin and he just didn't know how right he was.

**XxX**

After a few minutes of talking to her son Torako figured that Bon has had enough and sighed. That brought Bon out of his reverie and was looking everywhere for Rin's figure.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san-" Bon panicked. "-do you know where Rin went?"

Torako looked at Bon a little surprised and wrinkled her nose. "Was she the blue haired girl that was with Kinzo? I must say she was adorable! Oh, those-"

Bon tuned her out for a second and snapped out of it as quickly his face turned to one of pure terror. He ran to the hallways all the while cursing Kinzo inside his head and shouting for Rin's name.

Meanwhile Kinzo who was hearing the shouts just ignored it and focused on the ice cream that Bon's father gave them earlier and watched the three first graders get along well with each other.

"So Rin-chan you're really from Tokyo?" Konekomaru Miwa asked shyly whilst enjoying the icy goodness that was ice cream.

Konekomaru was rewarded with a nod and Renzo Shima who was finished with his ice cream looked at Rin expectantly.

"Was it as busy as they say? Have you gone to Tokyo Tower?" Renzo rattled off and only stopped when his older brother ruffled his hair.

"Calm down, _Idiot_, give Chibi some time." Kinzo said fondly to his brother and was rewarded with a scowl which looked more like a pout on Renzo's young face.

"I'm not an idiot." Renzo mumbled under his breath but still let it go, he was used to his older brother's nicknames no matter how horrible they can be.

They slowly returned to their usual chatter and Kinzo was actually enjoying the silence for once. He also saw the happy grin that was always on Rin's face.

Kinzo merely smiled at the three and was about to sleep.

**XxX**

Hello! I apologize again for the late update. And hope that this makes it up for you.

And I was thinking about a poll for Rin's pairing whaddaya think?

Review!

-MJ


End file.
